


Night Horrors

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, HYDRA flashback, Kissing, Love, PTSD, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a cute idea for a short insert where basically Bucky has a PTSD/HYDRA flashback and you have to knock him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Horrors

Turning off your small lamp on the side table you place you book down under it as you scoot down under the covers. Bucky had went to sleep a few moments before on your lap and you felt the warmth of his body move up to your chest where he was now. Kissing the top of his head, Bucky gripped your waist and pulled you into his chest. He was like a cover to you. Your face was tucked into his chest and your feet were interlaced. While your hands were around him.   
“Goodnight, baby girl.” Bucky whispered, his hot breath sending chills down your spine. Closing your eyes you drifted off to sleep pretty quickly. The apartment was quiet, nothing was making noise. You still in Bucky's embrace and he carefully turned into his back, trying not to wake you. Bucky ran his fingers against your lower arm and you adjusted yourself before going back to sleep. A few moments later, Bucky felt you moving a little and he sat up seeing your shaking body. Taking most of his cover he wrapped you up and pulled you into his chest again. You always got cold, it was from the outfit you worn to bed. No sleeves and boxers, not the best choice for a Brooklyn apartment, especially in winter. Grumbling as Bucky moved you he felt your cold skin against his warm body. Smiling he went back to sleep holding you. After a while you had moved on top of him, your legs were folded and you were straddling him, Your nose tucked into his neck. Your breathing was in sync with his own and you dozed back off, being comfortable.   
_______________________________-Few hours later-______________________________

Bucky’s eyes were moving erratically behind his eyelids, Flashes of the HYDRA training room and the wiping were enough to send him jerking in bed a little.  
No, no no! AHHH! Bucky screamed in his mind but in reality he screamed it louder waking you up. His metal arm was cliched around your wrist, Bucky loosened and tightened his fingers with every jerk. You turned on your side and saw his face in pain, it broke you everytime to see him like this.   
“Bucky...Buck.” Your reached up to cup his face and he grabbed your wrist, opening his eyes, his pupils were fully blown and you recognized the look from when he was fighting Steve.   
“Bucky, baby, It’s okay, it’s just me. [Y/N]...” When you said your name his face went calm for a moment and you tried releasing his grip from your wrist because it was beginning to hurt. Bucky had recurring slips back into his old HYDRA mind set and then had nightmares at least once a week. You sat up in the bed keeping eyes contact with Bucky as he tightened his grip on your wrist.   
“Bucky! That hurts! Stop!” A few tears fell from your eyes as you knew the phrase that would get him to stop but you always tried to talk him down from it. You had learned the phrase from Natasha and spent weeks getting the right accent.   
“Misiune completă , soldat.” Your face filled with sadness and Bucky came back to you slowly. His grip on your wrist fell and he watched you rush into the bathroom.   
“La naiba..” Bucky got up and laid with his feet hanging off of the end of the bed. You were looking at your tear stained face and saw the bruising instantly rise up on your skin. It wasn’t the first time Bucky had bruised you but it took his weeks to touch you again after the first time. He warned you just to leave him because it didn’t want to hurt you anymore but you refused and stayed with him. He is your soulmate and nothing was going to keep you from him. Splashing some cold water on your face you went back into the bedroom to see Bucky laying back, covering his face.   
“Hey, you’re okay now.” You walked over straddling his waist. Bucky sat up and saw your wrist when you pushed some of his hair back.   
“[Y/N], I hurt you again.” His eyes filled up with tears and a few fell but you brushed them away instantly.   
“It’s okay, It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Kissing Bucky’s forehead lovingly he buried his face into your chest and broke. Your ran your finger through his hair and calmed him down. Bucky was clutching you against him tightly, never wanting to let you go again.   
“I’m so sorry.” You shook your head not letting him apologize for it. After all it wasn’t his fault he was like this. You moved away from him, laying back on the bed he moved up next to you.   
“Here.” Bucky laid on his back and you got into the position you held earlier. With your legs straddling him and your face buried in his neck.   
“Just go back to sleep, Buck. I’m right here. No one is gonna hurt you.” Kissing his scarred shoulder he held you against him.   
“I really don’t deserve you..”  
“And I don’t deserve you, so we are even.” Bucky kissed the top of your head but neither one of you went back to sleep. Just laid in silence cuddling each other.


End file.
